Blue Cake Wars
by DemigodDaughterofArtemis
Summary: Ah yes, Just a Typical Camp Half Blood Birthday.


**Authors Note: Greetings to the Demigod that is taking the time to read this! I am excited to post this jut because well, I love Annabeth (of course!) and because I just love writing about Percabeth! Especially Percabeth one-shots!**

 **So, on a serious note, today I'm going to my friends house today** **so I tried to update as much as I could today. Well, I really hope that you enjoy** **this!**

 **I am showing my Wise Girl side by wearing a gray shirt. Jean Shorts. And an owl braclet. Plus, I'm carrying around a book everywhere I go today.:)**

 **#HappyBirthdayWiseGirl**

 ************************************************* _Blue Cake Wars*******************************************************************************************_

I wiped the sweat from my forehead, dampening the back of my hand. I kept running, moving to the beat of the song coming from my earphones. I knew that this would pay off one day.

I was almost to the end of the strawberry field, which is where my end point was. I looked to my left and saw some Demeter kids and satyrs singing to the plants.

I focused back in front of me.

Not to long...

Almost there...

Just a little farther...

One more push...

You can do it...

Yes! Oh, thank the gods! I never thought that I would make it through that one.

I practically collapsed when I got to the cone I put there. I took off my earphones. I sat on the ground to catch my breath, when Katie Gardner came up to me with a water bottle.

"You should stay hydrated, you know." she started. She handed me the bottle of clear liquid. I took it gratefully. "I don't even know why you would push yourself _so_ hard in this heat. I mean, it's your birthday for gods sake! Take a rest!" She looked at me with her stern eyes. She got pretty good at her glare from yelling at Travis so much.

"Oh, and happy birthday." She gave me a bright smile and wrapped her arms around me. I returned the hug. "Well, I better get back to my plants. you know, I may not be a child of Apollo, but, I still know that you need rest." She said, then walked back to her place in the strawberry fields. She sure can be stern.

I got up, pushing aside my aching muscles. I have delt with worse.

I walked back to my cabin carefully. I looked around me. So many demigods, and, only one said 'happy birthday'. I'm actually happy because I don't like alot of attention. I was okay just being forgotten. I mean, alot of people here hardly know when my birthday is.

I sighed and kept walking. I finally reached cabin six. When I opened the door, I did _not_ expect Malcolm to jump out at me.

"Happy Birthday! Ah, my younger sis ages yet another year!" he joked.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Thanks. I'm not that much younger. Only about a year." I claimed.

"Whatever." he rolled his eyes back at me. '"I got you something."

Malcolm walked to his bed and looked underneath it. He pulled out a simple black bag. He brought it back to me and held it out for me to take. I took it cautiously.

"Open it." he coaxed. I looked at him one last time, then, I took the tissue paper from the top of it. I looked back at Malcolm. I was always nervous to get gifts. As a demigod, I never knew what to expect. It could be something dangerous, or it could be an actual gift. But, this was Malcolm. I can trust him. I looked back down at the gift in the bag. I picked it up and set the black bag aside. The wrapping paper was a silver color. I ripped open the pretty paper to find a big book. I flipped it over to look at the cover. On the front, the book was gray and my name was shining in black. It was so pretty. I opened the book to find the pages completely blank, except for some lines and a small amount of words. On the first page, the words _'Draw the Eiffel Tower'_ were on it. Then, there was a cross on it. I don't get it.

"Thank you, Malcolm. The cover is so pretty, but, I don't understand the inside." I said.

"Well, since you love drawing buildings and stuff, I got you a drawing prompt book. The lines will help you draw the structure. It's awesome. I have one." he said. Ohhhhhh...Now I get it.

"Well, thank you. I love it." I hugged him. He returned the hug. "Well, I'm going to visit Percy." I was about to walk away, but, Malcolm jumped in front of the door.

"You can't!" he yelled.

"Um...Why not?" I asked. He looked around nervously.

"Well, you see, I was hoping that we, um, could...um...play...Play spit!"

"What? Malcolm, just because you don't like him dosen't mean that I don't like him. I love him! He's my boyfriend!"

"Yes, well, I know. But, I feel that we never get sibling time. You know, you are off saving the world with..your _precious boyfriend."_

"Okay. We can have _'sibling time'_. And, if I didn't save the world, you would not be here, so be happy." And with that, I walked away waiting for him to follow. I heard his footsteps, so I turned around.

"Oh, Wise One, what shall we do for sibling time?" I asked sarcastically. He just rolled his eyes and took out a deck of cards.

"It's Spit!" he said with a smile.

Oh boy. This is _not_ how I visioned my birthday.

*************************************************AB****************************************************************************************************

About one hour, thirty two minutes, and twelve seconds later, I won the game of Spit.

"Yes! Birthday Girl wins! Boom!" I said to my brothers face. "Now that we had sibling time, I'm going to see Percy." I got up, but, yet again, Malcolm jumped in front of me. I'm hating him right now.

"But, um, I wanna have a sword fight! Please?" he begged.

"Fine! After I whoop your butt, I'm going to see Percy."

"Your on!" he replied with a glint in his eyes. but, they also showed nervousness.

We walked to the arena after we grabbed our weapons. Malcolm had a regular sword and I had my dagger.

It was your typical battle. Parry. Thrash. Parry. Thrash. Stab. Swat. Yes, normal. All the while, Malcolm kept glancing at the clock on the wall.

I was about to stab at his stomach, but, then he stepped out of the way and said, "Come on! Lets go!"

I of course kept going forward, unable to stop myself, and I ran into the dummy that was closest.

"Ow." I said lightly. "Malcolm! Why would you do that!?" I yelled.

"Sorry. But, well...Just follow me!" He said. he was beaming.

Malcolm practically ran out of the arena. I qickly followed him. We ran through camp. It was like deserted. We kept running until we ran into a brick wall. Literally. We ran _straight_ into a brick wall.

"Malcolm, what are we doing here?" I asked. I was tired and annoyed. I just wanted to see Percy.

The wall shimmered lightly. Then, out of nowhere, someone is literally jumping through the brick wall. I realized that it was Percy.

"Happy Birthday Wise Girl!" he yelled. He got up off the ground and came up to me. He was grinning like an idiot.

"Your so funny, Seaweed Brain." I laughed. I kissed him. Then, I heard cheering. I looked to see all of Camp here at the beach. There was a huge banner that read ' _Happy Birthday Wise Girl'_. Immeadiatley, I kknew that Percy planned this whole thing.

"You planned this, Seaweed Brain?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, of course, Wise Girl. And, me and Tyson made you a blue cake!" he grinned, then gestured to the table with the cake on it. "You want some?" I nodded.

We each took a piece. I looked at the cake. It was so blue. As I was looking at it, Percy shoved it into my face.

"You did not just do that!" I yelled with a smile. I took his cake and shoved it into his face.

"Oh, now it's on!" he yelled back with his grin.

~~~Happy Birthday~~~

Lets just say that all of Camp Half Blood jad a huge cake war.

And Annabeth had the best birthday ever.

Ah yes, Just a Typical Camp Half Blood Birthday.

***************************************** _Blue Cake Wars*************************************************************************************************_

 **Authors Note: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I love Percabeth! Did you Enjoy?**

 **#HappyBirthdayWiseGirl**


End file.
